The present invention relates to a water-in-oil type emulsified cosmetic, more specifically to a water-in-oil type emulsified cosmetic used for make-up cosmetics, sun-care cosmetics, etc.
In the prior art, silicone has been mainly used in water-in-oil type emulsified cosmetics such as make-up cosmetics and sun-care cosmetics. For instance, there is known a water-in-oil type emulsified cosmetic comprising (A) an oily component containing silicone oil, (B) a copolymer obtained by polymerizing an organosiloxane monomer having a predetermined structure with a radical polymerizable monomer containing a predetermined N-atom, (C) fine particles, and (D) water in predetermined amounts in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open 2008-100,940. The invention disclosed in this patent application provides the water-in-oil type emulsified cosmetic which controls attaching property of the fine particles to crista cutis and sulcus cutis, so that the cosmetic has high attachability of fine particles to the skin to attain an even, natural and beautiful finish, and which has good cosmetic-holding ability and excellent emulsion stability.
There is also known a water-in-oil type emulsified cosmetic comprising dimethylpolysiloxane, a condensate of a glycerin aliphatic acid ester with a dicarboxylic acid, a predetermined oil component, fine particles and water in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open 1998-175, 819. In this patent application, as the oil component, mention is made of various esters such as isocetyl adipate, isodecyl isononanoate, isotridecyl isononanoate, isononyl isononanoate, neopentylglycol di-2-ethylhexanoate, neopentylglycol dicaprate, etc. The invention disclosed in this patent application provides the water-in-oil type emulsified cosmetic which exhibits good feeling on use, good emulsion stability and good cosmetic-holding ability, as well as excellent refreshing feeling upon application on the skin, and which is excellent in dispensability of fine particles, so that the cosmetic exhibits a good UV-protective effect when UV-protective fine particles such as microparticles of titanium oxide, zinc oxide and iron oxide are blended in the cosmetic.
In addition, there is also known a water-in-oil type emulsified cosmetic comprising one or more of cyclic silicone tetramer, pentamer and hexamer; sorbitan monostearate and/or diglyceryl monoisostearate; an oily component other than the above cyclic silicone; and water in predetermined amounts in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open 1991-95,107. This patent application describes that use may be made of various substances such as, for instance, hydrocarbons, fats and oils, waxes, higher alcohols, higher fatty acids, esters, etc, as the oily component. The invention disclosed in this patent application provides the water-in-oil type emulsified cosmetic wherein the stickiness and the oiliness are improved, the spreading is easy and the stability with the elapse of time is very excellent in spite of containing plenty of cyclic silicones.
However, in the water-in-oil type emulsified cosmetic in which silicone is mainly used, unfavorable oiliness after application has not yet sufficiently been improved. In addition, said water-in-oil type emulsified cosmetic has a difficulty of the affinity with the skin. Moreover, pigments contained in the cosmetic are accumulated at wrinkles and sulcus cutises, so that the finish color becomes uneven, i.e. so called creasing easily occurs, and a make-up deterioration also easily occurs. In addition, characteristic oily sheen easily occurs upon the elapse of long periods of time after application. And, there is a problem that the cosmetic is difficult to be removed with commercially available cleansing agents.
In order to reduce unfavorable feeling such as oiliness and stickiness, and to obtain a water-in-oil type emulsified cosmetic which has smooth feeling, and is excellent in safety, and is excellent in, flow ability, oil-soluble gelatinizing agents were contained in the cosmetic by way of trial. For instance, there is known a water-in-oil type emulsified cosmetic comprising (a) dextrin esterified with an aliphatic acid including a blanched aliphatic acid and/or unsaturated aliphatic acid, or (b) dextrin esterified with a straight chain aliphatic acid, as a gelatinizing agent in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open 2001-58,922. In the invention disclosed in this patent application, the cosmetic may comprise, in addition to the aforesaid ingredients, an oil agent such as hydrocarbons, fats and oils, waxes, esters, aliphatic acids, higher alcohols, silicone oils, fluor-type oils, and lipophilic surfactants. In the Examples, use is made of neopentylglycol di-2-ethylhexanoate, propyleneglycol dicaprate, etc. as the oil agent.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open 2008-127,306, there is also proposed a water-in-oil type emulsified cosmetic comprising (A) a silicone type surfactant, (B) an oil agent, (C) a gelatinizing agent for oils, (D) a water-soluble polymer thickener and (E) water. The invention disclosed in this patent application provides a water-in-oil type emulsified cosmetic wherein good stability with the elapse of time, high moisturizing effect and excellent feeling on use without stickiness are attained by adding the silicone surfactant. As the oil agent, use is made of hydrocarbon oils, higher alcohols, higher aliphatic acids, olive oils, jojoba oils, ester oils such as neopentylglycol dicaprate, silicone oils, etc. In the Examples, squalane and a liquid paraffin which are included in hydrocarbon oils, and dimethicone which is included in silicone oils are used.
However, in the aforementioned water-in-oil type emulsified cosmetics, unfavorable feeling such as oiliness and stickiness has not yet sufficiently reduced, and the storage stability was not sufficient.
Meanwhile, there is known a diester, which is represented by the following formula (I), obtained by reacting isononanoic acid with neopentylglycol in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open 2008-162,965. Said diester is used as a cleansing cosmetic. In said cleansing cosmetic, the wash-out effect of make-up cosmetics is considerably excellent. In this patent application, there is no description that said diester may be used as an oil agent in water-in-oil type emulsified cosmetics such as make-up cosmetics. Moreover, it is not known that said diester has been used as an oil agent in water-in-oil type emulsified cosmetics.
